


First Few Times

by isnotme



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnotme/pseuds/isnotme
Summary: “So, this was your first time?”-Neither Hyde or Jackie were virgins when they got together in that summer.But that doesn't mean they haven't a lot to discover with eachother.OrA few oneshots about their sex life, bed talks and stuff like that





	1. A first time for Jackie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> First of all sorry for my vocabulary, please correct me nicely if you see something wrong.  
> I appreciate cause I can learn better
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

Her mother was off for the weekend. Some fancy event in Kenosha that she needed to attend.  _‘Cause_ _you know, honey, in our_ _current_ _situation is important to keep up with friends’_ , Pam told her before leaving. 

By ‘their situation’, she meant Jack Burkhart in prison. Jackie was used to her mother’s travels, anyway, but being completely alone was a new thing. No daddy around. Not even a single maid. It was a little bit scary.

But right now, she wasn’t scared at all. Autumn was on and outside a cold wind blew bringing out the wintertime. Through her window, she saw the leaves flying in the cloudy sky. Inside her room, though, it was very, very hot. 

Her house might be empty but she wasn’t alone. 

Steven was on top of her, frenching her with all his will. She had her legs crossed on his hips, therefore, she could feel he was hard. And it was a good feeling, especially like this, against her pussy.  

He pressed his body against hers and a moan escaped her throat, her fingers pulled harder on his hair and Steven moan as well, biting her bottom lip. They established some rhythm while his hand slid under her bra. 

It was so fucking warm that she had to take off her blouse. And his shirt too. 

Fast enough she was only in her underwear, just as Steven. She could see the volume of his cock under the thin fabric of his boxer and it was big. It was the second penis she had contact with. Michael’s was long and thin, which was a good thing at her first time. 

She grabbed Steven’s cock over his boxer, it was large and very thick. Her hand didn’t even make the whole turn around it. She pressed a little and Steven let a groan escapade through their lips glued together. 

Quick and easily he took off her bra and held both of her tits in his hands, then broke the kiss and started to lick her neck, giving her small bites and hickeys.

Her whole body was cover in goosebumps and chill shiver ran through her, head to toe. His mouth took her right nipple and suck it. She moaned loudly, scratching his back. Steven changed to the left bob and kept massaging the other. She wiggled her hips against his and felt the hard pressure on her wet panties. 

Jackie wanted him so bad. 

Inside her.

She didn’t even remember why it took her so long to decide that.  

“Steven... do me.” She begged, her voice trembling. 

“Not yet, doll.” His voice sounded hoarse against the skin of her belly. 

He kept going down on her body and then took off her panties very slowly. Looked like torture to her. 

But Jackie never expected for what he would do next. 

Steven lowed his head and licked her pussy with his pointy tongue. She jumped surprised on her bed.

“What you doing?”

He smirked between her thighs. “Hush, doll. Come here.”

“No. This is weird.” She warned him, in case he didn’t known. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Jackie answered in a heartbeat.

“Then relax.”

So she laid her head on the mattress again and stood still. Not very much convinced and a little bit disgusted.  

When his tongue touched her again, soft but firm, she shuddered. It felt weird, but then everything was getting wetter and... and...

She lost the track of her thoughts. Steven was licking her clit very enthusiastic and without even notice she started to move her hips against his mouth.  

Jackie moaned and gripped the sheets under her hands. What the hell was going on? She felt like she could lose her mind at any second. She moaned again and it sounded like a scream. 

Everything got more intense when Steven put his fingers there and stretched her pussy lips and licked her clit slowly.

She raised her head, body supported on the elbows, gasping and moaning like a kitten. “Oh. Oh, Steven.” She grunted. 

Something heavy began to accumulating on her chest and stomach. It grown straight from between her thighs and echoed by her whole body. Running through her veins. It was so so much. And it just got bigger and bigger and stronger and deeper and her throat let out a hoarse noise. 

Something was about to tear inside of her. 

But then Steven changed the combination of moves he was doing and it all paused. “Oh, no, no” she hurried “keep that way!”

Like magic it all came back. Impossible stronger. 

And then exploded. Her legs trembled frantically and all her body was consumed by an electric feeling. Hight voltage stuff. 

Steven kept on licking her like he was drinking her or something. 

“Oh my god!” She said more to herself and then opened her eyes to see Steven smirking, while he cleaned his face with his hand.

It took a few minutes to Jackie be able to breath normally. 

“So, this is what it feels like.” Jackie said a long moment after, staring the ceiling. 

“What?” They were both laid on their backs, side by side. 

“Well... to come.”

“Wait... did you never...” She shook her head no. “So, this was your first time?” She nodded.

Steven moved to get on top of her again. “Well, I promise you, Doll, I’ll make you come as long as you want me to.”

“Oh, you better!” 


	2. First love making (and Hyde's favorites things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This one is pretty much flufy, so enjoy it!

The thing he loved the most were the kisses. Those kisses, man. They were like heaven on earth. Her lips were so soft and sweet, her tongue was like a ballerina or some shit. And the taste... she tasted like strawberries on the summer, red and juicy.

Juicy. 

That was the word. 

Jackie was juicy.

When he tasted her down there, juicier.

“Steven, honey, it’s Jackie!” He heard Kit’s loud voice from upstairs, so he took the phone on the basement. 

“Hey” He said.

“Steven...” Jackie started but he cut her.

“Wait a minute.” She stopped. “You can turn off now, Mrs. Forman.”

“Oh! Uh, right. Bye bye.” Kit let out a nervous laughter.

“We’re clear, baby.” He said after a second.

“Steven, can you come over?” Jackie sounded like a cat.

“Something wrong?”

“Well, my Mom’s out again and I... miss you.” 

A weird warm feeling got into his heart. They saw each other at the school, she couldn’t possibly be missing him already.

“On my way.”

He stepped into the pretty yard of the Burkharts. Well, not so pretty now that papa Jack was in prison. Hyde knocked at the door and waited. When Jackie opened it, she was... reddish. 

“What?” He asked, confused. 

But he got a kiss instead of an answer. She pulled him inside by his shirt and grabbed his neck. He kissed her back and it took him three seconds to get ready to go. Hyde gripped her by her waist and pressed her against the couch on the living room. 

“Is that how you missed me, huh?” He smirked against the skin of her neck. 

The boy saw when she bitted her bottom lip and nodded, sliding her hands under his shirt. 

_This girl, man._

It was getting harder and harder for him to control himself. It’s been months, for fucking sake. But he got it. 

 _‘We got_ _an_ _especial thing here, Steven. I don’t_ _wanna_ _screw this with_ _sex’_  She said to him once when they were high. He pretended he didn’t understand what she really meant. But he did. 

Jackie didn’t want to lose  _it_  once they had sex. 

And he thought he should be offended, but it only made him kinda sad. She only has had Kelso and she learned boys were not trustful. Especially when sex was involved.  

But that also meant she wanted to do all the kind of stuff girls are mostly too shy to do. And Jackie weren’t shy.

So now, well now his hand was already inside her panties and he was fingering her while she gasped and kissed him. 

“Let’s go to my room.” She said, with her scratched voice.

She ran upstairs in front of him and he slapped her ass just to mess with her. Jackie let out a little scream and ran faster. When he reached the bedroom, she was on the bed having some trouble to take off her pants. 

He frowned.

“What’s the hurry for?” Hyde asked. 

The girl stopped, looking a bit embarrassed. “Well, I thought we could go for it.”

He smirked and started to help her taking off the pants. But then he found it curious the words she chose. 

“Don’t you mean make love?” He played. But he regretted at the same second. He didn’t want to make fun of her. Not right now, at least. 

But he couldn’t expect she would understand _that_. 

“Oh, Steven!” She got on her knees over the mattress and touched his face. “Do you wanna make love with me?”

Crap.

To say yes was the end of his bad boy reputation and he would hear it from her for the rest of his life.

But to say no it meant she would get upset and they’d argue and she’d get mad at him and wouldn't want to have sex anymore. Plus, he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

Crap. Crap. 

“Sure.” He tried to smile back at her. To himself, he sounded like a prick. 

“Oh my god, Steven!” So she kissed him one of those long, bit wet soft kisses. And he lost himself for a moment. “Are you serious?”

She looked so damn beautiful. Her big doe eyes shining and her smile making her cheeks bigger. It was as if he wanted to make love to her was something she craved so badly.

And his heart skipped a beat.

“Yes” He answered, much more trueful this time.  

And then something very weird happened when she kissed him. It was the feeling that his heart may actually explode. So he took her face in his hands very carefully and kissed her deeper, hoping she would understand. 

When he laid over her there wasn’t any hurry. Just their bodies touching and moving along languidly. He slipped his hand into her panties to touch her again. Jackie moaned, leaning her hips to him. Her delicate hand took his dick as well and started to moved slightly. 

To kiss her while they were touching each other was his new favorite thing. Her tongue vibrated as she moaned and those little soft sounds escaped when he sucked her bottom lip. He just loved.

They got ridded of all their clothes and Hyde took one condom to put. And while he did it, he gave a look at her. Jackie was laying down in her child sheets, her dark hair all spread in the pillow and her hands were over her head, the fingers playing with the locks. Her tits were slightly sliding to her sides with her pinky nipples up and her clear skin was covered in goosebumps. When she caught his look she gave him a pure smile. And he could help but return it. 

When Hyde entered her, all tight and warm, his mouth watered. He let out a groan and she gasped. Moving inside her felt like... heaven. And he decided immediately that that was his new favorite thing in the world. Jackie was so... juicy.

She crossed her legs over his body and pushed him, like telling him she wanted faster and stronger. But her hands were soft on his arms, caressing him tenderly. How could she manage to be both? How could she go for that nasty sex and also touch him so... lovely?

Some crazy feelings started to bump on his chest. He ran his hands through her skin feeling something new. Something close to...   _What the hell, man._

He was going really deep inside her when she pulled his head to kiss him.

Ok. This, right now, was his most favorite thing ever. Hyde pushed his hips harder and deeper on her while his tongue explored her mouth. Jackie moaned, so he went even deeper and stood there for longer. 

He felt like he needed to breath but he couldn’t stop kissing her. Never. So he kept on doing that. Kissing and going down. Over and over. Every time a little bit deeper e longer.   

Jackie was making him crazy. Especially when she came, under him, with his dick inside her. She leaked out and he felt it more wet than ever so he came too. Kissing through all the way. 

He rolled off her and pulled her to him. Jackie rested her head on his chest and he let his fingers do as they wished. Hyde only stopped caressing her and she turned to see him. 

“Do you have some stash?” she asked and he felt that crazy feeling again.  


End file.
